A vehicle may include a hybrid powertrain that allows for starting and stopping of an engine. The vehicle typically includes a parking brake that is configured to, upon a specific command from the driver, apply a braking force to prevent vehicle motion. The parking brake may be an electric parking brake that is actuated electrically.